Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-t - 5}{2t - 7} \div 8$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-t - 5}{2t - 7} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-t - 5) \times 1} {(2t - 7) \times 8}$ $z = \dfrac{-t - 5}{16t - 56}$